The geo-localization of photos has become an emerging need. Usually the query photos are matched with a geo-referenced dataset to obtain a prediction of the geo-location. However, robust matching of images of different types and across different views based purely on low level features is in general difficult to achieve.
Therefore, improved techniques for geo-locating photos would be desirable.